Anniversary Party for Serenity and Kyoya Hibari
by Haou Hibari
Summary: haou is in love with crow


_ Haou and Jaden Hibari are 16 years old and they are having an Anniversary Party for their parents their names are Kyoya, Serenity Hibari._

_At the party for his parents Haou Hibari met this girl, her brother, her brother boyfriend their names are Nunnally VI Trine, Lelouch VI Trine, and Suzaku Kururugi oh hi Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku oh hi there you are Serenity, Kyoya son Haou right yes I am you are a beautiful young lady why thank you Haou you are welcome Nunnally where is your brother Jaden I don't know where he is oh hey Haou oh hey Jaden where were you I was talking with mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Aunt Serena, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Grandma Snape, Uncle Sammy._

"_Haou yes Jaden, Mom, Dad wants to talk to you ok would like to come with me Nunnally to talk with my parents yes I will come with you Haou to talk with your parents."_

"_Hey Mom, Dad hey there Haou do you want to talk to me yes we do about what we want you to meet Harry, Draco, Blaise it's nice to meet you Haou it's nice to meet you to guys you is this oh this is my friends Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku oh hey Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku this is my parents their names are Kyoya, Serenity Hibari it's nice to meet you Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku it's is nice to meet you too Kyoya, Serenity."_

"_Mom, Dad yes Haou can I talk to you, dad for minute sure about what I want to date you do yes I do well me, your father have to talk about it ok mom, dad what do you think Kyoya well Serenity we should let Haou date because he is 16 years old ok Haou yes mom, dad we will let you date you will yes thanks mom, dad you are the best you are welcome Haou."_

"_Hey Nunnally yes Haou will you go out with me yes I will go out with you Haou you will yes I will where do you want to go Nunnally can we go to dinner and a show yes we can thanks you are welcome."_

"_Hey Haou yes Nunnally do you like to meet my parents sure I like to meet your parents Nunnally ok Mom, Dad yes Nunnally you is this oh this is my boyfriend his name is Haou Hibari oh Haou this is my parents their name are Marianne, Arthur Trine it's nice to meet you Haou it's nice to meet you to Mr. & Mrs. Trine."_

"_Hey mom wear are you oh my god MOM! Are you ok I am going to get dad, Ciel, Mukuro yes Jaden what is wrong it is mom she fell down the stairs WHAT! Where is she over there oh my god let's get her to the hospital ok Mukuro, Ciel ok Kyoya, & Jaden yes dad can you find your brother & bring him to the hospital ok dad I will."_

"_Hey Haou yes hey there Jaden what are you doing here dad ask me to bring you to the hospital WHAT! Mom fell down the stairs is she ok we don't know dad, Mukuro, Ciel is waiting for the doctor ok I have to go Haou yes Jaden you can bring your girlfriend with you I can yes you can."_

"_Hey dad, Mukuro, Ciel oh hey Jaden wear is your brother right here oh hey Haou, Nunnally where were you Haou I was meeting Nunnally parents oh that's ok did the doctor come out no they did not Mr. Hibari yes doctor how is my wife your wife is find but she will be in a cast ok can we see her yes you can hey Serenity oh hey Kyoya, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, Haou, Nunnally how are you doing mom I am doing find but my leg hurts a little."_

"_Hey Doctor yes Mr. Hibari I have a question what is it when we go on vacation can Serenity still travel after bed rest yes she can still travel she will still have her cast on her leg still thanks doctor you are welcome Mr. Hibari."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, Haou oh hey Reborn, Tsuna where were you guys at we were at the hospital WHAT! Where is Serenity she is right here with Haou girlfriend Nunnally is she ok no her leg hurts what she fell down the stairs oh hey Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna how are you feeling Serenity oh I am find that good."_

"_Hey Jaden oh hey Syrus how is your mother she is doing find I have to tell you something Jaden yes Syrus with you go out with me yes I will go out with you Syrus."_

"_Hey Haou yes mom wear is your brother I don't know mom will you go look for your brother yes I can mom hey Jaden yes oh hey Haou, mom was looking for you she was yes she was ok come on Syrus ok Jaden hey mom oh hey Jaden, Syrus."_

"_Hey Nunnally yes oh hey Haou will you marry me yes I will marry you Haou we will tell our parents together ok I will call my parents to come over they will come over mom, dad, mother, father yes Haou, Nunnally we have something to tell you guys what is it Nunnally, Haou we are getting marry wow that great you are getting marry yes we are getting marry."_

"_Hey Haou yes Mrs. Trine is this your parents yes it is Mrs. Trine, Mr. Trine I like you to meet my parents their names are Kyoya, Serenity Hibari it is nice to meet you Mrs. Trine, Mr. Trine it is nice to meet you guys too Kyoya, Serenity Hibari."_

_Haou, Nunnally got marry & they went to Las Vegas for their honeymoon hey Haou yes Nunnally can we see the sights yes we can wow this place is pretty yes it is pretty now can we go to the hotel yes we can Prince Haou, Princess Nunnally your room is ready thanks you are welcome."_

"_Hey Mom oh hey Haou, Nunnally welcome back how was Las Vegas Haou, Nunnally it was beautiful mom hey Haou yes mom your brother Jaden has someone for you to meet what is it Jaden this is my boyfriend his name is Syrus Truesdale it's nice to meet you Syrus it's nice to meet you too Haou, Nunnally."_

"_Hey Nunnally yes Haou I have to go to the Satellite with my mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, Syrus ok I will miss you Haou I will to miss you Nunnally hey Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna yes Haou will you watch over Nunnally for me sure thing Haou thanks you are welcome."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Serenity, Ciel, Mukuro oh hey Crow what happen oh you mean Serenity leg yes oh she fell down the stairs what is she ok yes she is ok oh who is this oh this is Haou, Jaden, Syrus oh my god this is Haou, Jaden oh it's nice to meet you Haou, Jaden, Syrus it's nice to meet you too Crow."_

"_Hey Haou yes oh hey Crow are you marry yes I am & I am also bi could you tell me about your wife ok her name is Nunnally VI Trine wow that is so cool Haou yes Crow will you go out with me of course I will go out with you Crow."_

"_Hey Mom, Mukuro yes oh hey Haou, Crow what is it mom, Mukuro yes me, Crow are dating that is great Haou I happy for you Haou thanks mom, Mukuro you are welcome oh my god MOM! What is it Serenity my leg hurts ok Haou, Crow yes Mukuro I want you & Crow to go get your father, Ciel ok I will hold on Serenity they will go get Kyoya, Ciel hey dad, Ciel yes oh hey Haou, Crow what is wrong it is mom WHAT! Wear is she oh she is with Mukuro ok let's go."_

"_Serenity are you ok no Kyoya, Ciel what is it my leg hurts ok Haou wear is your mother painkillers medicine it is in her purse ok wear is your purse Serenity right here ok here is your medicine thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."_

"_Dad, Ciel yes Haou me, Crow are dating wow that's great we are so proud of you Haou thanks dad, Ciel you are welcome Haou hey Haou yes mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel will you go find Jaden, Syrus because we are going home yes I will mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel ok hey Jaden, Syrus yes Haou it's time to leave to go home ok."_

"_Hey Crow yes Kyoya, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel would you I like to come home with us yes I would like to go back with you guys here mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel ok ready to go back home yes we are Haou yes dad I want to tell that Crow is coming with us all right thanks dad, mom, Mukuro, Ciel you are welcome."_

"_Hey Nunnally, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna oh hey Haou you are back yes I am back Haou yes Nunnally I went to see Ishizu yes are you ok yes I am why did you see Ishizu I am pregnant you are yes I am that is great you is this oh this is Crow Hogan it's nice to meet you Crow it's nice to meet you too Nunnally oh Haou did tell me that you are marry to him he did yes he did oh are you his boyfriend yes I am right Haou yes he is oh that is ok it is ok Nunnally yes it is Haou you are bi & that is ok thanks Nunnally you are welcome Haou."_

"_Hey Haou, Nunnally yes Crow would you like to go to dinner, a show yes we would love to go to dinner, a show Crow wow that was a good dinner, a good show I am glad you had a good time Haou, Nunnally."_

"_Hey guys oh hey Kyoya, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel did you have fun on your date yes we did mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel you want to dinner, a show yes we did mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Serenity yes oh hey Crow do I have your blessing to ask Haou to marry me yes you do Crow thanks Kyoya, Serenity you are welcome Crow oh hey Haou yes Crow I have to tell you something what is it Crow will you marry me yes I will marry you Crow oh my god one of my oldest son is getting marry again."_

"_Hey Haou yes oh hey Nunnally my water just broke what oh hey Crow yes Haou can you help me to take Nunnally to the Healing Chambers yes I can help you Haou hey Ishizu yes prince Haou my wife water just broke ok will you put her on the bed ok Nunnally I want you to push it hurts I know it hurts ok your daughter is out ok Nunnally are you ok no I am not why I am dyeing WHAT! I was shot in the leg Ishizu yes Nunnally I want you to tell Haou, Crow to name our daughter ok Nunnally & tell Haou I am so sorry for not tell him ok I will hey Haou yes Ishizu what is it your wife is dead WHAT! Is my daughter ok yes your daughter is find but your wife wants you, Crow to name her & your wife say she is sorry for not tell you ok what is your daughter name her name is Kristina Hogan ok thanks & sorry that's ok."_

"_Hey Haou yes oh hey mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Lelouch, Suzaku is this your daughter yes she is oh wear is your wife she is dead WHAT! She is gone yes she is sorry Lelouch that is ok she is with our parents they die to yes they did sorry that is ok what is your daughter name her name is Kristina Hogan that is pretty name thanks you are welcome."_

_Haou, Crow got marry then they went on their honeymoon to Paris what do you want to see first Haou I want to see the Eiffel Tower ok we will see that ok Haou ok Crow thank you Crow for this awesome honeymoon you are welcome Haou oh hey Prince Haou yours & your husband room is ready thank you Maria you are welcome."_

"_Hey mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna oh hey Haou, Crow did you had fun on your honeymoon yes we did mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna wear did you go for your honeymoon we went to Paris oh that where your father, me went to Paris you did yes we did wow that's so cool mom, dad."_

"_Hey Ciel yes oh hey Haou how is my daughter doing when I was gone she did ok thank you for watching her for me you are welcome hey Haou yes mom your brother have to tell you something yes Jaden, Syrus what do you have to tell me I am going to have a baby WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am pregnant Haou wow that's great Jaden, Syrus thanks Haou you are welcome."_

"_Hey Serenity, Haou, Jaden yes Kyoya I have to tell you guys something what is it Kyoya when Atemu, Gilbert, Kalin, Jack was about to kidnapped you, Haou, Jaden WHAT! You did not tell me about that I want to wait until Haou, Jaden were 16 years old I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner Serenity its ok Kyoya thanks for telling me you are welcome."_

"_Hey mom yes Haou I don't feel good ok I am taking you to see Ishizu ok mom hey Ishizu yes Queen Serenity my son Haou does not feel good ok I will check him over for you ok thanks Ishizu you are welcome oh hey Serenity yes oh hey Kyoya, Crow wear is Haou oh he is in with Ishizu what is he ok no he said that he don't feel good we hope he is ok he is oh hey Ishizu how is Haou oh he is ok what is wrong with him nothing he is pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is hey Haou oh hey mom, dad, Mukuro, Crow, Ciel you are pregnant yes I am pregnant that's great Haou thanks guys."_

"_Hey Crow yes Haou are you happy what oh yes I am Haou I am happy because I am going to be a father yes you are Crow."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou, Crow yes oh hey there Syrus what is wrong it is Jaden is in labor WHAT! We will be there ok Haou, Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, Kyoya, Serenity."_

"_Hey Jaden oh hey Mom, dad, Haou, Crow, Mukuro, Ciel what did you have Jaden, Syrus we had a boy his name is Alphonso Truesdale wow that's cool name Jaden, Syrus thanks guys you are welcome."_

"_Hey Serenity yes oh hey Mukuro, Ciel are you ok I don't know Mukuro, Ciel do you want Ciel to go get Kyoya ok Ciel yes Mukuro will you go &get Kyoya yes I will get Kyoya oh hey Kyoya yes Ciel what is wrong Serenity want's you is she ok she said she don't know ok I will go see her Serenity what is wrong I don't feel good ok I am taking you to see Ishizu ok Kyoya."_

"_Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Pharaoh what is it Serenity said she doesn't feel well ok I will check her over for you pharaoh ok Ishizu ok Serenity what is wrong with me well nothing is wrong with you my queen you are pregnant WHAT! I am pregnant yes you are Serenity oh hey Ishizu how is she oh she is doing find she has to tell something Kyoya, Mukuro, Ciel ok hey Serenity oh hey Kyoya, Mukuro, Ciel what do you have to tell us Serenity well I am pregnant WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am that's great Serenity."_

_Wear is Haou he is outside of the Healing Chambers hey Haou yes dad are you ok no what is wrong Haou my water just broke dad WHAT! Your water just broke yes it did ok what is it pharaoh my son water broke I will go get Crow for you Haou thanks dad hey Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel yes Kyoya I want you to stay with Haou ok Kyoya hey Crow yes oh hey Kyoya wear is Haou he is in the Healing Chambers what his water broke ok hey Haou hey Crow ok yours daughters are out what are their names their names are Savannah, Sydney Hogan they are so cute Haou, Crow thanks mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel you are welcome."_

"_Hey Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna oh hey Haou, Crow how are you doing Haou I doing good Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna how is our nieces doing Haou, Crow they are doing find Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna oh hey Jaden do you know that mom is pregnant again no she is pregnant wow that's great."_

"_Hey Serenity, Kyoya yes oh hey Tsuna, Reborn, Jaden, Syrus congratulations guys thanks Jaden, Syrus, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome do you know what you are having not let guys oh I do have a doctor appointment in a little bit so you can find out the genders yes we can Haou, Jaden, Crow, Syrus, Mukuro, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna oh hey doctor oh hey Serenity, Kyoya you are here for your appointment to know the genders ok Serenity laid down on the bed ok doctor well you are having two daughters what is having twins girls yes she is Kyoya that's great Serenity it is great Kyoya thanks doctor you are welcome."_

"_Hey guys welcome back home mom, dad how was your doctor appointment it was good do you know the genders yes we do Haou, Jaden, Crow, Syrus, Mukuro, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna she is pregnant with two girls wow mom, dad we get two sisters yes we are having twins that great guys thanks you are welcome."_

"_Hey Serenity yes oh hey Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn, Ciel how are you feeling I am feeling tired & my back hurting me ok do you want us to go get Kyoya no I am find guys ok Serenity just let us know ok oh hey Ciel, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn yes Serenity can you guys go & get Kyoya, Mukuro why my water just broke WHAT! Ok me, Reborn will go & get Kyoya, Mukuro while Tsuna stay with you Serenity ok hey Kyoya, Mukuro yes Ciel, Reborn what is wrong Serenity water just broke WHAT! Her water broke yes it did ok guys let's take her to the Healing Chambers ok Kyoya, Mukuro hey Ishizu yes Kyoya my wife water just broke ok put her on the bed ok Serenity I want you to push ok Serenity ok Ishizu ok yours daughters are out what are their names for their birth Certificate their names are Rini, Dana, Hibari oh hey Serenity oh hey Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna, Mukuro, Ciel, Crow, Syrus, Jaden, Haou they are beautiful Serenity what did you name them Serenity I name them Rini, Dana Hibari wow those names are cute for them Serenity thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."_

_They all live with no fear of evil coming to get them._

"_Hey Mom, dad yes oh hey Haou, Jaden, Syrus we want to go to school you do want to go to school yes we do ok you guys can go to school thanks mom, dad you are welcome guys."_

"_Hey Serenity, Kyoya yes oh hey Mukuro, Ciel the kids want to go to school yes they do it will be good for them yes we do think it is good for them thanks Mukuro, Ciel you are welcome Serenity, Kyoya."_

_The end_


End file.
